User blog:Crazy101Wiki/Zach Loves The Hunk: Part One
Hi, before you read this don't take this the wrong way blah blah blah. ---- Once there was a girl who was a girl but then turned into a boy some how. Her name was Zachara. But then when she transformed into a boy she changed her name just to Zach cuz Zachara is an odd name for a boy if you know what I mean haha heehee. So then Zach cried every night cuz no girl liked him cause he was really a girl in the inside with the body parts and things. So then he went to a school called The Z School. It was an all boy school until they let girls come into the school becuz girls are better than boys and stuffs so yeah and chiz. So then Zach went to The Z School and met kids who also liked the letter Z but they all hated him and bullied him sadly. So then one day he had to go to the closet and smack his little booty down cuz he was talking during math class. When he went into the closet there was another bad boy who all the girls liked and his name was Vilo. He was a boy, without girl parts. Just a regular boy. Zach walked into the closet and automatically caught eyes with Vilo and thought he was sexy. He started to try to flirt with Vilo but Vilo was straight so he just smacked Zach to the ground and said "stfu and gtfo". The teacher then said it was time for Vilo to get out of the closet but Zach still had to sit there cuz well... he was Zach. So then Zach sat there thinking how sexy ''Vilo was. Then a small little girl who we had no idea how she was in high school wait are they even in high school? Oh who knew she was small anyway. Her name was Ms. reference. She talked to Zach about this one show called My Little Poop - or wait I think it was My Little Pow - or wait My Little Pony. Yeah. So they both liked that show and talked about it and became best friends and stuffs. They liked talking about each other and how they were both people. But then Zach had to tell Ms. reference what Zach really was... See Zach kinda liked boys and boys just boys but you know boys was Zach's thing. So Ms. reference accepted who Zach was and loved Zach as a friend even tho how stupid he was. So then Ms. reference and Zach walked out and went to lunch and ate food and more food and Zach ate a bit too much but Zach couldn't help what Zach was. So Ms. reference just ate food I guess and yeah. Oh my god when you think about it why the fuck would a parent name their child Ms. reference? WHO THE HELL KNEW. WHO THE HELL CARED. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!??!? So then Ms. reference and Zach walked out but it was time for Zach to go home so Zach kissed her goodbye and he tried to have sex with her but she rejected him and ran off. So yeah they were totally bffs for life I tell you. YEAH. So then Zach went home and saw Vilo in his parking lot or driveway I mean and yeah. Vilo said hi. Zach said yo. Hahaha Zach fails at having swag. So then Vilo said bye. Zach said see ya. Hahahaha Zach is such a failure. Then Vilo went home and some random chick pulled up with her bff. Their names were Grace-Grace and Den-Den. So yeah they acted all cool with their little hats and they shook their butts a lot which no one got. o.O "Hi" Grace-Grace said and Vilo ran away because he got scared. He ran to his mommy and she read him a book called barney or somethin and he went fast alseep. That night Zach had Vilo dreams. In this Vilo dream he imagined about them having 'SEX. Vilo moved his body and Zach moved his body and they got closer and closer until Zach woke up and went to school. He walked to school with Ms. reference but then they fell down into a well and they died and some random chick named Ciria came out and started laughing her big butt out at them and chiz. But then they came back alive and walked to school and stuffs. And Liz walked to school by herself. WAIT. WHO IS LIZ? OMG. WILL WE FIND OUT? YES YOU WILL! IN THE NEXT PART. PART 2! COMING OUT TO EVERY BOOK STORE WHEN I FINISH IT! ---- '''End of Part One. Category:Blog posts